A broadband light source can be used to provide good quality lighting having a lighting spectrum that resembles natural sunlight. Light sources that do not provide light over the entire visible light spectrum can make the color of an object appear dull or even make the object appear to be a different color. For example, commercial fluorescent lights, which emit a limited amount of red light, can make an object appear to be dull red or even brown.